Leonidas´legacy
by green7silver
Summary: The final battle is decided by someone highly unlikeabel.


TITLE: Leonidas ´ legacy AUTHOR: green7silver DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. and I don't know who else do. RATING: PG13 FEEDBACK: Would love it, positive, negative, as long as it is constructive. NOTES: Thanks to Helen, my betareader. I miss you.  
  
SETTING: The last battle against Voldemort is decided by highly unlikely person.  
  
Two young men aged about eighteen went down the lane to the little village. One of them with short blond hair, was about three steps ahead: "Hurry a bit."  
  
"Do you really think this is a good idea, Leonidas?" the other sighed." You know I don´t like to deal with Muggles."  
  
Leonidas nooded :" I know, Sabinus, but you know it´s important. He is our friend and he needs our help. We've known each other since the first year in Hogwarts."  
  
"I want to help him as well as you. I remember all the nightmares which woke us up nearly every night. Even if I don´t know if friendship is really the right word. You know friendship is something wich has to come from both sides. And he ..."  
  
"Isn´t capabel of really feeling anything for anyone, or even love, but after what he has suffered .," Leonidas made a helpless gesture. "His mother died by his birth and his father never wanted to see him He was in an orphanage for eleven years. How can he develope love if no one ever loved him? He is not an easy person, but he just needs, like everyone, a place where he belongs, the feeling of being loved, the security that he can go back to a place where he is accepted. All his selfconfidence is built on fighting, on the wish to prove that he is making his way on his own. That he is strong enough to need nobody. He is so cold inside. So cold, that his heart will freeze someday. And maybe we can prevent that."  
  
"And you think a conversation with his father will change everything?"  
  
"Not everything, but maybe it´s a beginning. If he allows his father to touch his soul, maybe... I know his father is not very keen on wizards. But I hope that we could convince him, what a wounderful young man his son is. And he is old and lonely - they need each other."  
  
Sabinus frowned:" I think you are right about the father. But I ´m more afraid because of the son - that he is too far gone ... And you too."  
  
The blonde nodded:"Let´s hope for the best."  
  
About ten minutes later they reached the villa and noticed at once that something was wrong. The doors were open and someone was laying on the floor.  
  
"Merlin," Leonidas ran to the old man. "Mr. Riddle! Mr Riddle! "  
  
Sabinus followed him but stopped suddenly dead. The signs couldn ´t be read wrong - the old man had been killed by magic. Leonidas Malfoy and Sabinus Snape exchanged a horrofied glare: Tom Riddle had killed his own father with Avada Kedavra.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Harry Potter looked around. However it would end this was the last battle - the last confrontation between good and bad. Dumbledore and Sirius stand by his sides and his friends - Ron, Hermione, Remus and the other Weaslys were only a step behind together with the aurors and all witches and wizards which has decided to fight for the light.  
  
On the other side stands Vodlemort surrounded by deatheaters in black robes and hoods. Harry could see no face, but he could guess easily, who his enemies were.  
  
"Harry Potter," growled Voldemort." This will be our last meeting."  
  
But he didn ´t raise his wand, instead he pointed with something which looked like a bunch of dead flowers at him. It was not only the thought that the dark lord had spent over a year to get it that made Harry shudder, it was more that they still had no idea what it does. "Guess I might find out pretty soon," he thought with bitter humour.  
  
First nothing happened, but than a high tone was heard and the thing was covered with flames. And suddenly Harry was afraid as if Voldemort could suck all his bravery and his hope out of him with a single gesture. He must force himself not to start trembling. Voldemort obviously enjoyed seeing his fear, because he began to smile an awful smile.  
  
"Why are you fighting against me boy? You have no chance at all," he laughed. An even more terrifying sound, " you could have been like me, at my side. "  
  
Harry felt himself too weak to even answer. But someone else answered for him. "But you can´t turn the equation over, can you?"  
  
All looked in direction from where the voice came and saw Draco Malfoy, having taken back his hood and wearing his usual sneer. Harry felt a bit better when Voldemort ´s attention turned away from him and slowly got his selfcontrol back, while he was listening to Draco.  
  
"Your are right in same ways. Your are very similar," the blond explained colly," you both have the same background. Excellence wizards, never knowing your parents, orphans raised without love. You are what Harry could have been, but what he is you never could be. Because going through all this and still being abel to love and to trust and to forgive needs much more strength then you ever will have. And that´s something you never will be able to change, not even by killing him."  
  
"How dare you," growled Voldemort and took a step toward Draco, but the sound of another voice stopped him:"I guess, he just remenber what my father told us." And there was Lucius Malfoy, having taken back his hood, his hand on Dracos shoulder like Harry had seen him the second time in "Flourish and Botts".  
  
"Leonidas Malfoy was a friend of yours in Hogwarts. And still, after all your´ve done he could never hate you. Until he died , he made it clear to me what you are: The most pitiful creature that ever lived, because you never knew what it means to love or be a friend."  
  
Harry guessed, that no one ever had spoken to the dark lord in this way before. So it wasn´t a wonder that Voldemort was near an explosion.  
  
"I could kill you with a gesture."  
  
"Yeah, you always could. Deatheater comes from scared to death, doesn´t it?" Narcissa Malfoy stepped to her husband and son," no one is following you, who you are not forcing. Do you know, what you are Vodemort? You are just piteous."  
  
"That ´s enough," the dark lord raised his wand.  
  
"No, you won´t hurt them," this was Mr. Pakinson speaking for as long as Harry could remember.  
  
"What, don´t you know that I can kill you all in two minutes?"  
  
"You can certainly take our lives away," answered Goyle senior, "but in the world you want to create it is no longer worth staying alive."  
  
More and more deatheater revealed their heads and stepped to the Malfoys. What was that - a rebellion?  
  
Anyway better late than never, thought Harry, when he realized, that there was something else than fury in Voldemort ´s eyes now - fear.  
  
And than he remembered Voldemort´s words when he rose again - his true family. Maybe this was the way to defeat him - taking everything away from him, leaving him alone again.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts: "Your power always was founded from keeping us apart. United we are stronger than you." And that was right realized Harry. It wasn´t very nice and Harry, who knew only to well, what it meant to be lonely was not proud of what he had to do. But it was the only way.  
  
"Help me," he yelled and pointed this wand at Voldemort,"Teespellodellmondonostro !"  
  
This was not Avada Kedavra, which Voldemort expected and was prepared for, the curse he had survived once, this was the banishment charm.  
  
Alone Harry never would have been able to cast it. You normaly need around ten or more wizards to close someone out of the wizard comunity, but this time they needed every singele wizard and witch, around to break Voldemorts wand. The sneer on the face of the dark lord faded - and he let out a terrible cry. Yes, he was not human enough to die of Avra Kadavra, but he also wasn´t any longer human enough to survive loosing his magic. He stepped back still crying and let out a last curse. The deatheater were thrown to the floor. Then it was over .  
  
Harry looked around, his friends seemed to be allright. Then his eyes caught Draco, laying on the floor. He was obviousley in pain. Harry knelt beside him and saw, that he was bleeding on the right arm, where the dark mark had been. Voldemort´s last stroke. He was nearly fainted but no greater damage done as far as Harry could see. Then he heard steps beside him.  
  
"So weak, like we were parted," he recognized Dumbledore´s voice murmuring, before the Headmaster reached out his hand and helped Lucius Malfoy to his feet. It was a highly symbolic gesture, and both knew it.  
  
"Hm? What shall we do now?" asked Fudge a bit timedly and steppped to Dumbledore and Mr. Malfoy, who was leaning heavy for support on the older man.  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts looked around to the more or less uncouncious death-eaters:" I suppose the best would be bring them to Hogwarts."  
  
"To Hogwarts?" gasped Fudge.  
  
"Yeah, to the infirmary.They need help, qickly. And Hogwarts is the nearest place to go."  
  
"But .," stuttered Fudge, but a pair of blue and a pair of grey eyes silencend him with only one glance.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.  
  
"Isn´t it a nice day today?" Ron smiled as Hermione and Harry joined him," I can´t believe that ´s over."  
  
"Yeah, it´such a relief," Hermione looked at Harry." What about the deatheater? What will they do with them?"  
  
"Fudge wants them in prison," said Ron," but I don´t think that is a really good idea."  
  
"Azkaban doesn´t exist anymore for heaven´s sake," Harry added," and Dumbledore's kind of convinced him that it´s a better idea to have the comunity standing together. The Deatheaters have to pay compensation. But that´s enough. Dumbledore has spoken with Lucius Malfoy about that. And they have agreed. A historical event," Harry smirked," but a bit disturbed, because Madam Pomfrey was fussing around the whole time."  
  
"Isn´t that Draco coming along?" Hermione interupted him.  
  
"Yes, hey," Harry waved him to come to them."  
  
"Hya, how are you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Better," Draco sat down beside them," I just want to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The last six years?"  
  
"Okay, you weren´t too nice, but I think we are in your debt since last week."  
  
Draco shook his head:" I just looked for a way out."  
  
"Maybe ," Harry smiled at him," but it was a way out for all of us."  
  
"I know," Draco sighed. " at least it´s over now. But I can´t forget my grandfather. What he might think about the end of his friend."  
  
"I´m sure he ´ll understand," said Harry comfortingly, "in the end in some ways you fullfilled his legacy." 


End file.
